I'll Always Follow You
by LouderThanSound
Summary: When Alice left for the real world, what did Hatter do? OneShot.


"We could...we could do pizza."

Those six words I stammered out of my mouth. That was the last sentence I could manage, before she was to leave for her world. I could've easily said '_I will miss you', _or _'I won't forget you'_, or if I was really brave, _'I love you'._

Alice just smiled at me, perplexed at my odd suggestion. Slightly nodding, she opened her mouth with a reply. "And lots of other things."

I needed to think of something to say. I scanned my brain for any one-minute topics; hobbies, foods, clothing, controversial issues – but nothing seemed to be coming out of my mouth. Anything would be better than asking her to go out for pizza.

But before I could even open my mouth for air, someone walked up to us and our lifeless conversation.

"Alice, please?" this man said, indicating that it was Alice's time to leave Wonderland and embrace the world. Behind her was the Looking Glass, the gateway between Wonderland and reality. I tried to say something to him, as I only wanted just a few more minutes with Alice before we parted our separate ways. But my mouth didn't move as fast as the other two, as Alice was already stood in front of the looking glass before I would even finish my sentence.

Alice looked back at me. I looked at her. We both knew that this was the end of our adventure, and nothing could possibly prevent this moment from occurring. Before any of us knew it, Alice had been pushed into the Looking Glass, and back into her own world.

I turned to the door. There was no point of sticking around now, as I needed to build up my life here. Mad March had already destroyed my business trying to find Alice.

Alice.

_My Alice._

I knew her name would never erase from my brain. Alice, the girl I risked my life for, the girl I saved from the Queen of Hearts' grasp, the girl I helped escape from the Jabberwocky.

_The Alice who stole my heart._

Reality suddenly hit me. I shouldn't we wasting my time trying to rebuild my life here in Wonderland, when the best thing that's ever happened to me is living in another world. I faced the Looking Glass.

_I'm coming for you, Alice. _

But, I had never faced the real world; being a Wonderland citizen, visiting another world has never really been in my life plan. I needed to find somebody who had experience in the real world. Someone who would be able to give me some points about life in that world. My brain suddenly worked on command for the first time; I knew EXACTLY who to talk to.

Jack was stood at the other end of the room, chatting to the 10 of Clubs. I discreetly slid through each Oyster waiting to return home, trying my best to reach Jack as swiftly as possible. Many of the suits which stood closely to Jack eyed up me, obviously suspicious in case I tried anything violent toward him. Despite barely speaking throughout this adventure, Jack had showed that he obviously didn't favour me. Maybe it is because I wear a hat, I thought to myself.

As soon as I reached Jack, I cleared my throat. "Jack, is it possible that I may have a word?" I said firmly, shuffling a few steps backward as he turned to face me. I could tell Jack wasn't pleased to be speaking to me, as expressed by the annoyed glare on his face.

"What do you want, Hatter? Can't you see that I'm trying to talk to somebody with a little more importance?"

I tightened my hands into fists, and exhaled slowly. I was certainly not going to try and rip little Prince Jack's head off in front of the oysters, the Wonderland citizens and his servants.

"I want to go" I mumbled, gaining my confidence as I spoke. "I can't stick around here any longer. You can't possibly allow me to attempt at rebuilding my broken life here, when I should be following Alice, and being with her."

Jack just stared at me. His expression didn't change, but instead he smugly smirked at me. "You have no possible reason to be following Alice. Why would you even want to follow Alice anyway?"

My fists clenched tighter. A sensation of anger and frustration flooded through my body. How dare he even _question _why I should be in Alice's world with her! I suddenly lost my cool. My face crumpled into an expression of anger, and I replied to Jack's question with the most obvious answer. "Because I love her more than anything!"

Unlike before, Jack's face softened slightly. For once, he didn't look stern and serious in the presence of me, but he looked like he was considering something. After so many minutes of silence, Jack spoke. "Being in that world is tough. For starters, you'll have to ditch that outfit. I can probably fix you up with something." Jack snapped his fingers, and one of the suits left the room, momentarily returning with the clothes of a construction worker.

My eyes lit up with happiness. Jack wasn't such a stuck up idiot like I expected. He actually showed some form of joy telling me about this world, probably because it was for Alice's sake. She may not have accepted Jack's offer to be Queen, but he still seemed willing to help me cross to her world. But Jack's sudden show of compassion and help wasn't what I was thinking about. _I was going to be with Alice._

After fitting me with the outfit, Jack spoke for a little more. "You'll have to go under the career of a construction worker. Don't let yourself be called 'Hatter' either; it looks a bit odd. Your new name can be...David, seeing as that is pretty normal in that world."

I stood up and turned to the Looking Glass.

"One more thing." Jack said before I departed.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Look after Alice. She deserves all the happiness and joy in the world, and I am confident that you can give that to her."

Jack smiled softly at me as I departed through the Looking Glass.

_Alice, here I come..._

I managed to land on my feet when arriving in this world. The light in the room was very dim, and I couldn't see things very clearly. The only things I noticed were the Looking Glass, some dust sheets, and a brunette woman in a blue dress and red tights lying on the floor.

_Hold on a second._

I ran to the side of the woman. I turned her over, in order to see her face. I couldn't believe it. The girl lying on the dusty floor was my Alice. "Alice?" I said softly, checking her pulse. I let out a sigh of relief to still feel her heartbeat. But I needed to get her out of here. Maybe someone would notice if I shouted for help?

With all my might, I shouted and screamed. "Help! Injured woman over here!" I shouted, pulling Alice into my arms. I held her for a good 10 minutes, until I saw a light from a torch shining dimly in the distance.

_Yes, Alice was going to be safe!_

I knocked on the door of Alice and Carol Hamilton. After such a scare, I was finally able to see Alice happy and, well, conscious. The door was opened by a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she welcomed me in. "I am so glad you're here. I'll go and get Alice." Carol suddenly disappeared down a corridor, bringing Alice with her this time.

As soon as I saw the brunette, we both froze. Alice's eyes widened as she ran at me. "Hatter!" she cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my arms around her back, and let out a sigh of relief.

_Finally._

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you" she smiled, still holding onto me. All I could do was return the hug, and smile at her remark. Soon enough, the warm embrace ended. But I didn't want our happy ending to end like that; I leaned in, and kissed her.

"I missed you." I whispered to Alice, when the kiss was broken. After I spoke, Alice pulled me into another kiss.

_I now know why I was nicknamed 'The Mad Hatter'; because I'm mad...for my Alice._


End file.
